Is Love ever fair?
by Clairesworld
Summary: There all falling apart but can the mystery man save them. Things are getting heated and several people are out for revenge but who are they? NOW FINISHED
1. Claire and Lisa

Claire was sitting all alone in a hospital room for the second time that year. She was upset and didn't know what to do. She thought that her friends loved her but she now knew they probably didn't care.  
  
Claire remembered the conversation(if you could call it that, it was more like an argument)that she had, had with Lisa earlier that day.  
  
Lisa: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT.  
  
Claire: ME, HOW COULD YOU TRY TO STEAL HIM FROM ME?  
  
Lisa: Because I love him that's Why.  
  
Claire: The only person you love is yourself.  
  
After that everything was pretty much a blur. The last thing she remembered was Lisa Slapping her and shoving her against the wall, she didn't fight back. Claire remembered the sharp pain she had felt run through her stomach, it was the same pain she felt now but it wasn't as strong as before. Then again neither was she, she felt really weak and helpless.  
  
All Claire knew now was Lisa had killed her baby and she wasn't going to let her get away with it. Not this time. Lisa had certainly taken it to far, Claire knew she was never going to forgive her for this.  
  
Claire needed him there with her but where was he? No one knew. He didn't even know that she was pregnant, so hearing that she had lost the baby would cause him a lot of shock. The last time she saw him was when she kissed him goodbye on her way to work and now he was gone. Maybe he didn't care either.   
  
Was her life worth living, she wasn't sure, the way she was feeling at the moment she didn't think it was. Would they even notice if I was gone Claire thought, she decided not to answer that question. It would only upset her more.  
  
Claire turned off the light and began to cry.  
  
Lisa was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. She was sorry for what she had done to Claire, but she couldn't take it back , not now, it was too late. It wasn't mean to happen like it did, she only wanted to tell him how she felt. But when she saw him standing in the doorway smiling at her she couldn't resist, she had to kiss him. At that moment she felt happy but he didn't, he pulled away and pushed her out of his way then his face fell. Lisa had turned round and saw Claire standing there.  
  
Lisa looked at the clock it was 11 o'clock , too late to go and see Claire. She made up her mind she was going to go and see him so she started to get ready. Then there was a knock at the door.   
  
Lisa: Who is it?  
  
Faye: It's Faye.  
  
Lisa: *Opens door* Hi.  
  
Faye: Hi ,I just got back from Holland an hour ago I had a wonderful time, I can't wait to tell Claire all about it.  
  
Lisa: Oh right.  
  
Faye: Is Claire here?  
  
Lisa: No she's gone on holiday, she'll be back next week.  
  
Faye: Ok so can I come in then?  
  
Lisa: I'd rather you didn't.  
  
Faye: Is there something wrong Lisa?  
  
Lisa got rid of Faye as quick as she could, she had just told her such a big lie. She regretted it now, it was only going to get her in more trouble. How long would it take Faye to work out what happened between her and Claire?. Lisa hoped she never would find out but she knew this was unlikely. Lisa abandoned the idea of going to see him, it probably wasn't the right time but when would anytime be right? Lisa guessed never. She got in bed and fell asleep. 


	2. one mystery solved

Faye was pacing around the room when her lover walked in.  
  
Faye: Hi *goes and kisses him*  
Don't.  
  
Faye: What why not?  
  
Jasper might come back and find us.  
  
Faye: No he wont and this has never bothered you before.  
  
Yeah well, I've been here all day waiting for you my girlfriend is bound to suspect something.  
  
Faye: No she wont *pulls him onto the bed*  
  
Hey, I came here today.  
  
Faye: *Kisses him* Yeah I know for a kiss.  
  
No, To tell you it's over.  
  
Faye: What? No, you *******.  
  
I love you its just that its too risky.  
  
Faye starts to hit his chest and tears stream down her face. He pushes her away from him.  
  
Faye: How could you do this to me, I love you.  
  
I'm sorry I love my girlfriend too much.  
  
He starts to leave.  
  
Faye: IF YOU LOVED HER THAT MUCH YOU WOULD OF NEVER STARTED SEEING ME.  
  
Faye walked to the window and watched him leave. Her life was falling apart. He used her, it wasn't fair, but at least one good thing had come out of this. That was that she couldn't marry Jasper. It was wrong and it wasn't fair on him.  
  
Back at the hospital.  
  
H: Claire.  
  
Claire: H where have you been?  
  
H: I needed to think about what Lisa done.  
  
Claire: H, she's done more than you think.  
  
beep beep beep beep.........  
  
H: Claire? Claire speak to me.  
  
H hits the emergency call button and two nurses come rushing in.  
  
Nurse: Get the doctor.  
  
H: What's happening?  
  
Nurse: I'm afraid she's stopped breathing.  
  
H: Oh god no.  
  
Doctor enters  
  
Doctor: Ok start cpr.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Doctor: That's 10 minutes now without any output. I think we should call it a day.  
  
H: No, please, you've got to save her. 


	3. letting peple know

Lee was at home going mad. "Where is she" Lee thought as he paced the room. He was fed up with it, she always complained that he was never home, but when he did make the effort she was never in. "I would be better off without her" Lee thought. His thinking was interrupted by the phone ringing. He goes and answers it.  
  
Lee: Hi   
  
H: Hi Lee. Something terrible has happened.  
  
Lee: Slow down mate. Now what is it?  
  
H: It's Claire she's *starts to cry*  
  
Lee: She's what?  
  
H: In intensive care in a coma. She stopped breathing and the doctors were going to give up on her but I begged them not to. Now she can't breathe on her own.  
  
Lee: Oh my god, I'll be straight there.  
  
H: Ok please hurry, I don't know how long she has.  
  
H puts down the phone and looks at Claire who is lying perfectly still. She would of looked peaceful if it wasn't for all of the tubes coming out of her body.  
  
H: Oh well I've rung Faye and Lee just Lisa to ring now ok.  
  
Suddenly the machine skipped a beat then returned to normal but as soon as H said "I'm going to ring Lisa" it happened again.  
  
H decided to call a nurse and go outside to call Lisa.  
  
Lisa was in the shower when she heard the phone ringing. She jumped out from the shower and fell but got up quickly. "I've got to get to that phone it could be him." thought Lisa.  
  
When she answered the phone she was so happy when she heard his sweet voice on the phone.  
  
H: Lisa?  
  
Lisa: Hi babe.  
  
H: Don't you dare call me that, I'm ringing to tell you to get down the hospital now.  
  
Lisa: Why *Lisa pretends she has no idea what he was going to say *  
  
H: Claire's in intensive care you've got to come down now.  
  
Lisa: No H, she won't want me there.  
  
H: Don't argue with me just get here.  
  
Lisa had no time to react as H had already hung up. She decided that she would go but only for H's sake, anyway what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.  
  
When Lisa walked into the hospital room she was surprised to see that Faye and Lee weren't there.  
  
Lisa: H?  
  
H looked up, his tear stained face made Lisa wish she wasn't there.  
  
H: Lise, What happened to her?  
  
Lisa: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW.  
  
H begins to cry.  
  
Lisa: I'm sorry I didn't mean it.  
  
Faye and Lee enter the room.  
  
Faye: I thought Claire was on holiday.  
  
H: No  
  
Faye turns to Lisa who is looking rather edgy and Faye can tell that she is feeling very uneasy.  
  
Faye: Lisa why did you tell me Claire was on holiday?  
  
Lisa: Um........well......I............um.  
  
H: Lisa came on to me that's why.  
  
Lisa: H!!!!!!!!  
  
Lee: You did what?  
  
Faye: That was stupid wasn't it.  
  
H: So come on Lisa why is Claire in this state?  
  
Lisa: You think I done this?  
  
Lee: I don't know about H but I do.  
  
Lisa: H?  
  
H wasn't listening anymore. He was sitting down holding Claire's hand again.  
Faye walks over to him and puts her arms around him.   
  
H: Thanks for coming guys. I know Claire would really appreciate it.  
  
Faye: Hey what are friends for.  
  
H smiles but it soon fades when he catches a glimpse of Claire out of the corner of his eye. He thought about how pale and dead looking she looked.  
  
H: Please Lisa tell me if you know something.  
  
Lisa: We had an argument that was it I didn't touch her. *starts to cry*  
  
H cuddles her, of course this is exactly what Lisa wanted, she couldn't believe she was getting away with it.  
  
They all sat in silence after that. The hospital ward was very quite except from the occasional nurse which came in to check on Claire.  
Lee suddenly broke the silence rather loudly.  
  
Lee: She moved, her eyelids just fluttered.  
  
Faye: No they didn't.  
  
Lee: Yeah they did, look she done it again.  
  
H: Don't get my hopes up Lee, She hasn't moved I would of noticed.  
  
Had Claire moved or not? Lee was adamant that she had but the others seriously disagreed. They debated this for most of the night. 


	4. Will He Or Wont He

H wakes up the next morning to the sound of someone's voice.  
  
H: Claire?  
  
Nurse: Afraid not, that's the second time you've fallen asleep here.  
  
H: Oh yeah, Where's my friends?  
  
Nurse: They went home a while ago.  
  
How's Claire? asks H hopefully. He is hoping that she improved over night. He is upset when that's not the answer he gets.  
  
Nurse: I'm afraid she's got worse, we can't keep her going on this machine for ever.  
  
H: I know  
  
Nurse: Its not fair on her, maybe its best if you have it turned off later today or tomorrow, all your friends could be here with her.  
  
H: I don't believe in taking peoples life's away.  
  
Nurse: You wouldn't be taking Claire's life away. Her life has already been snatched from her.  
  
H: DON'T SAY THAT.  
  
Nurse: That's the truth. Claire wont have a life after this. Its the end of the line for her and your the only one holding her back from that. Let her go its what she wants. Let her be happy.  
  
H: She'll be happy with me.  
  
Nurse: If she was to come out of this, she would probably have serious brain damage. She wouldn't even remember you.  
  
H: Claire would never forget me.  
  
Nurse: No she would. She wouldn't even know who she was let alone anybody else.  
  
H: I don't want to put her through that.  
  
Nurse: Set her free H , let her go. It's going to be hard but it will be better for her this way. She wont feel any pain.  
  
H: I cant, I just can't. There's a chance that she could be ok and i'm willing to take that chance.  
  
Nurse: Fair enough its your decision.  
  
The nurse leaves and H looks at Claire.  
  
H: I'm not going to let you go on your own, I'll make sure Faye, Lee and Lisa are here. The nurse doesn't think you have long and I guess this time your not going to be able to find the strength to carry on. H leans against Claire and starts to cry again, his tears drop gently onto Claire's arm.  
  
Faye is sitting at home waiting for Jasper to return. She didn't know how she was going to tell him it was over. But he had the right to know why? "This is going to be so hard, I just know it" thought Faye. Just then she hears the front door slam and Jasper walks in.  
  
Faye: Jasper I've got something to tell you, why don't you come and sit down.  
  
Jasper: Are you pregnant?  
  
Faye: What, no way.  
  
Jasper: Oh ok what is it then?  
  
Faye: I don't know how to tell you this.  
  
Jasper: Tell me what?  
  
Faye: Ok I can't marry you.  
  
Jasper: HAVE YOU MET SOMEONE NEW.  
  
Faye: No Jasper I haven't met someone new.  
  
Jasper: Why then.  
  
Faye: I had an affair with a friend and although its over now, it made me realise its not fair to marry you.  
  
Jasper: Who was he?  
  
Faye: You don't know him.  
  
Jasper: tell me now  
  
Faye: NO  
  
Jasper: I WONT ASK YOU AGAIN.  
  
Faye: And I wont tell you again.  
  
Jasper grabs hold of Faye and hits her, she falls to the ground.  
  
Jasper: You should of listened to me Faye.  
  
Jasper kicks Faye then walks out. Faye stays lying on the floor and cries. About an hour later Luna walks in and finds Faye.  
  
Luna: Oh my god Faye what happened?  
  
Faye: He....  
  
Jasper: He what Faye?  
  
Jasper: Come on tell the whole world.  
  
Jasper starts to kick Faye again.  
  
Faye: Jasper s..stop it .....please.  
  
Jasper ignores her.  
  
Faye: Awwww  
  
Luna: Dad stop it.  
  
Jasper: Shut up .  
  
Faye: Luna go to your room please.  
  
Luna: But Faye.  
  
Faye: Now  
  
Luna goes up to her room and cries. She can hear her dad shouting and Faye's cries of pain, She eventually cries herself to sleep. 


	5. What the hell does Lisa think she is doi...

Luna Silently sneaks downstairs after she hears Jasper come up the stairs to bed. She was as quiet as a mouse so that he didn't hear her, she was afraid that he would hurt her just like he had hurt Faye.  
  
She turns on the light and winces at the now red carpet. She remembered how the last time she had seen it, it had been beige.  
  
Luna: Faye? Faye are you here?  
  
Luna hears a small, weak mumbling sound and starts to walk around the room. Suddenly she sees a hand sticking out from behind the sofa.  
  
Luna: Oh my god Faye.  
  
Faye: *weakly* Luna  
  
Luna: I'm phoning the police and the ambulance service.  
  
Luna rings them then quickly runs back to Faye.  
  
Faye was badly bruised and blood seemed to be pouring out from all over her body. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open and Luna knew that if Faye was to close her eyes then she might never open them again.  
  
The ambulance arrives and rushes Faye straight to the hospital and into surgery. Luna is left crying and in shock in the waiting room.  
  
several hours later and Faye was now out of surgery and lying in a small and unpleasant hospital room.  
The police had already been around to question her but the doctors had sent them away. Before they left they told Faye that they hadn't caught Jasper, he was gone before they reached the house. They also told her not to worry because they would find him and lock him up.   
  
Faye and Luna were both really scared that Jasper would find them before the police found him and maybe he would hurt them both.  
  
Doctor: Miss Tozer?  
  
Faye: Yes  
  
Doctor: Do you remember why you are here?  
  
Faye: He hit me, where's Luna he didn't hurt her did he.  
  
Luna: It's alright I'm here and he didn't hurt me.   
  
Luna hugs Faye.  
  
Faye: Aww  
  
Luna: Sorry did I hurt you?  
  
Faye: No, my stomach hurts that's all.  
  
Doctor: You have quite a lot of bruising and a few cuts in that area, so it's bound to be sore for a while.  
  
Faye looks at her stomach and cries.   
  
Elsewhere in the hospital.  
  
H was sitting holding Claire's hand, he hadn't moved from that spot all day, he hadn't eaten a thing in days either. Lee was beginning to become seriously worried about H as well as being worried about Claire.  
  
Lee had dragged Lisa down to the hospital with him, and I mean it he had to literally drag her there.  
  
Lee: H are you ok?  
  
H: No, I think I am going to be sick.  
  
H runs from the room and Lee follows him.  
  
Lisa: Well I guess its just me and you then.   
  
*pauses*  
  
Lisa: I don't want H to find out about mine and your little fight. I mean it's not my fault if you were too weak to stand it.  
  
Lisa decides that there's only one way to stop H from finding out the truth. That was to make sure Claire never had the chance to tell him.  
  
Lisa looked at the tubes coming out of Claire's body and quickly found the one that was connected to the breathing machine.   
  
Lisa: I'm so sorry Claire.  
  
Lisa puts her hand on the tube and is about to pull it out when suddenly a hand grabs hold of hers.  
  
What the hell do you think your doing? 


	6. mixed feelings, lies and pain

Lisa gasped  
  
Bet you thought you could just pull that out and nobody would notice she was gone.  
  
Lisa: Something like that.  
  
So your not going to deny it then?  
  
Lisa: No, what's the point when you probably heard everything I said. Lucky you stopped me then , well I don't think it was but you probably do.  
  
Lisa got no reply but to be honest she didn't really expect one.  
  
Lisa: *Laughs* I guess I'll see you around then and you better not tell anybody about this ok.  
  
In the hospital corridor quite near Claire's room.  
  
H: We shouldn't of left Claire alone.  
  
Lee: She isn't on her own is she, Lisa's with her.  
  
H: Oh yeah. I really hate seeing Claire like that.  
  
Lee: Me too.  
  
H and Lee walk into the room and a very bright bunch of flowers lying on the floor catch there eye. they hadn't been there when they had left "so they must be new" thought H. He bent down and looked at the card and read it, it said "I guess this is finally goodbye"  
  
H and Lee had their backs to the bed area so they didn't see the figure emerge from the darkness. The figure walks up behind H and places their hand on his shoulder. He quickly turns around to face them.  
  
H: Lisa you stupid cow you scared the shit out of me.  
  
Lisa: Oh sorry, I got to go now, bye.  
  
Lisa quickly runs from the room.  
  
H: What was her problem?  
  
Lee: I don't know mate but you've got blood over your shirt.  
  
H: Shit where did that come from?  
  
  
H..............H........MR WATKINS?  
  
Huh what says H whilst turning around to face the speaker. It was the nurse, H looks past her to the empty bed. H automatically thought about what the nurse was going to say to him and he felt himself fading away inside.  
  
H remembered the blood on his shoulder right where Lisa had touched him.  
" Surely Lisa hadn't, no she wouldn't would she?"  
  
Lisa carried on running until she was outside the hospital building, then she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh shit now they know God what am I going to do?" thought Lisa as she struggles to find her car keys in her over crowded handbag.  
  
She finally finds them and drives home. When she gets there Johnny is sitting down watching TV,.  
  
Johnny: Hi babe, you have a nice day?  
  
Lisa: No it was terrible, nothing went to plan.  
  
Johnny: Tomorrow will be a much better day then.  
  
Lisa: I sure hope so.  
  
Johnny: Oh my God Lisa your bleeding.  
  
Lisa: No i'm not its nothing.  
  
Johnny quickly grabs her and takes her into the kitchen. He runs her hand under cold water.  
  
Lisa: Really Johnny it's nothing. It isn't even my blood.  
  
Johnny: What?  
  
Lisa: Well.....um......Lee.......um cut his self and I helped him stop the bleeding.  
  
Johnny: Lucky you were there then babe.  
  
Johnny leans forward, kisses Lisa and brings her into a hug.  
  
Back at the hospital.  
  
Faye: Do you think that I will have lots of scars?  
  
Doctor: No because its mainly bruising.  
  
Luna: I never want to see my dad again.  
  
Faye: You don't have to. I will find us a place to stay.  
  
Luna: Yeah but where?  
  
Faye: Don't worry about that ok.  
  
Luna lies down next to Faye on the bed and eventually they both fall asleep.  
  
A lot of tears had been shed that night and H for one was about to shed a lot more. 


	7. H finds out, well kind of

H: What's happened ? Claire's dead isn't she. *cries*  
  
Nurse: No   
  
Lee: No what?  
  
Nurse: No , Claire's not dead.  
  
H: She's ...... not.  
  
Nurse: No, she has improved a great deal and she is out of the coma now but isn't talking much.  
  
Lee: Does she remember anything?  
  
Nurse: I'm not sure.  
  
Lee: Come on H stop crying, she's ok.  
  
H: *Still Crying* I know it's just that i'm so happy she's ok. I hope she remembers me.  
  
Lee: How could anybody forget you .  
  
H: Thanks Mate.  
  
Nurse: Would you like to see her now?  
  
H and Lee: You bet.  
  
the nurse walks Lee and H along to the room and they enter quietly. Claire opens her eyes when she hears the door opening but quickly closes them when she see's h and Lee standing there. H and Lee sit down beside her.  
  
H: Claire, are you ok?  
  
Claire slowly opens her eyes and looks at him, but she doesn't say anything.  
  
H: Claire do you remember me?  
  
Claire nods and turns her head to look at Lee.  
  
Lee: Do you remember me as well?  
  
Claire nods again and reaches out for H's hand. H takes it.  
  
H: It's alright babe, your safe in here.  
  
Claire: NO.......L........I.........S...........A.  
  
H: what about Lisa?  
  
Claire starts to cry and lee cuddles her.  
  
H: Did she hurt you Claire?  
  
Claire: Yes.  
  
Lee: I'll kill her when I see her.  
  
Claire: NO.......L....EEEE.  
  
Claire: She k..k..k.......  
  
H: What are you trying to say? come on try again.  
  
Claire: Ki..lled, killed.  
  
Lee: Claire Lisa didn't kill you.  
  
Claire: N..not me.  
  
H: Claire this is stupid Lisa didn't kill anyone.  
  
Claire starts crying again and quickly pulls her hand out of H's grasp. She pushes Lee away and turns away from them both.  
  
Lee: Well done H.  
  
H: I didn't mean it, but Lisa hasn't killed anybody has she?  
  
Lee: No I don't think so.  
  
Nurse enters.  
  
Nurse: Is everything ok?  
  
H: Not really.  
  
Nurse: Doesn't she remember you?  
  
H: No its not that.  
  
H: She is going on about someone being killed.  
  
Nurse: Oh right that would be the baby.  
  
H: THE BABY?  
  
Nurses pager beeps and she has to leave.  
  
Lee: What was all that about?  
  
H: I don't have a clue.  
  
Lee: Claire, What's going on?  
  
Claire: U.... d. don't under..stand.  
  
H: Well help us to understand then.  
  
Claire: I c....can't.  
  
Lee: Do you want to write it down on some paper.  
  
Claire nods and Lee passes her a pen and some paper.  
Claire starts to write it down but finds it hard as she can't remember to spell much. So what she wrote were three simple words.  
  
Claire hands the paper to H.  
  
Claire: S...o...rry about t...the sp....sp...spellings.  
  
H: Don't worry about that babe.  
  
H reads the writing on the piece of paper and is completely confused by it.  
  
H: I don't understand it.  
  
Lee: What does it say?  
  
H: it says Lisa kill baby.  
  
H: What baby is this Claire?  
  
Claire: O....O....Our b..b..b....baby.  
  
H: OUR BABY? 


	8. Lisa gets what she deserves

Lee is beginning to feel really uneasy and decides to go. He kisses Claire and turns to walk away. Claire grabs his arm.  
  
Claire: P..p.....please.  
  
Lee: Please what? do you want me to stay?  
  
H: NO.  
  
Claire: Y..e...s d..d.................  
  
Lee hands Claire the paper and Claire writes what she is trying to say down. She hands it back to Lee.  
  
Lee: Why not Claire? He wont hurt you.  
  
H: *grabs the paper* Oh right so you think i'm going to hurt you . You don't even trust me.  
  
Lee: H stop it, you know this is hard for Claire.  
  
H: Yeah I'm sorry I just want to find out what happened that's all.  
  
Claire: I'm..............................i'm s...s...sorry.  
  
H: Hey don't be its not your fault.  
  
Claire: L.....i...s....a.  
  
H: Lets forget about her. Now what happened?  
  
Claire: B..baby.  
  
H: Claire was you pregnant?  
  
Claire nods and starts to cry again. H cuddles her and begins to cry too. Lee tells them he's going to get a drink and will come straight back. Claire and H both knew he was only going to give them some space.  
  
H: Claire why didn't you tell me? Did you know you were pregnant when I last saw you?  
  
Claire: Y..yes *starts to cry again*  
  
H: Ok it doesn't matter doe sit, we can always have another baby. When your ready that is.  
  
  
Lee was fuming, he can't believe what Lisa has done and he wasn't going to let her get away with it either. He decides he will ring her and tell her to come down the hospital. Lee gets out his mobile and rings Lisa. It is several minutes before Lisa actually answers.  
  
Lisa: Hi  
  
Lee: Hi, its Lee. You've got to come down the hospital.  
  
Lisa: No Lee I've been once today.  
  
Lee tries to hide the anger from his voice. He is just about to shout at Lisa when he hears Lisa say. " Johnny stop that i'm trying to talk on the phone. This mad Lee really angry.  
  
Lee: I SEE THAT YOU AND JOHNNY ARE BUSY AND YOU AND HIM CAN STOP WHATEVER YOUR DOING. AND YOU CAN GET DOWN THIS HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW.  
  
Lisa: OK OK OK, You should calm down Lee. I'll be there in a hour.  
  
Lee: You better not be that long.  
  
Lee can't hide his anger no more he hangs up, turns around and punches the drink machine. All the people in the reception area turn to look at him.  
  
Lee: WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? MY WIFE'S JUST DIED OK.  
  
Lee quickly runs outside of the hospital to get some fresh air. He hated the fact that he had just lied to all the people in there but he couldn't think of anything else to say to them. He doesn't know what he is going to do when he sees Lisa. He does know what he would like to do though and that is to slap her. For months now Lee had wanted to do just that but he had managed to control his anger. But now he wasn't so sure that he would be able to hold his anger in anymore.   
  
Lisa arrives at the hospital and is directed towards Claire's new room. When she enters she's very surprised that Claire is actually out of the coma. She sees Faye sitting in a wheelchair on one side of the room and Lee standing against a wall on the other side. H was sitting on the bed with his arms around Claire, she was hiding her face in H's jacket but still Lisa didn't twig that the others knew everything.  
  
Lisa: Oh my god I'm surprised to see you awake Claire.  
  
Claire: I...b...bet.....y.....you.... a.....r...e.  
  
Lisa: What's wrong with her?  
  
Silence.  
  
Lisa: Ok how is everybody?  
  
H is so angry, he hates Lisa and he just can't sit by and let her get away with it.  
  
H jumps up from the bed and walks over to Lisa. H gives her a sad but evil look and without any warning he turns around and slaps her across the face.  
  
H: That's for hurting Claire.  
  
H slaps her again.  
  
H: And that's for killing my baby.  
  
Lisa holds her face and can feel the tears filling up in her eyes.  
  
Lisa: What?  
  
H: Oh she didn't know did she. She wasn't told. This gets better every second.  
  
Lisa: Know what?  
  
H: You killed my baby, I hate you.  
  
Lisa: No I didn't.  
  
H: CLAIRE WAS PREGNANT YOU SILLY COW, AND YOU KILLED THE BABY.  
  
Lisa runs from the room with tears streaming down her face. She keeps on running and running she doesn't care who's looking at her. When she reaches a bench in the hospital gardens she stops and sits down.  
  
Faye: Claire are you ok, i'm so sorry about what happened. I had no idea.  
  
Claire: I'm I'm o.....k.  
  
Faye: Are you sure?  
  
Claire: Y....y..es.  
  
Faye wheels herself over towards Claire and holds her hand.  
  
Meanwhile H has gone to look for Lisa. He finally finds her sitting on a bench crying. 


	9. Lisa tries it on

Lisa looks up at H, she can tell he is really angry.  
  
H: Why did you do it Lisa?  
  
Lisa: I didn't know she was pregnant.  
  
H: I know but why did you do it and what happened?  
  
Lisa: We were arguing and I just grabbed her and shoved her against a wall and slapped her. I didn't mean it.  
  
H: You bitch, how dare you do that to Claire then say you didn't mean it. You can't not mean something like that.  
  
Lisa: I love you H.  
  
Lisa grabs him and kisses him, H can feel Lisa's lips pressing on his and he hates it. He pushes her to the ground and looks at his watch.  
  
Lisa: H  
  
H: Your 1 sick bitch Lisa, you really are.  
  
Lisa: H please  
  
H: It took you 1 minute to come on to me again. How sad.  
  
Lisa: I love you more than Claire will ever do and i'm ten times better than her.  
  
H: No you not I can't think of anything that your better at than Claire. Claire's a better singer, better listener, better kisser, better in bed......  
  
Lisa: I bet I could prove that last bit wrong.  
  
H: You couldn't and I'm not going anywhere near you, so just get out of my face.  
  
Lisa: But H  
  
H: *Sticks out his hand* Talk to the hand cause the face aint listening.  
  
H walks off and returns to Claire's room. Claire is sleeping and so are Faye and Lee. H decides to lie down next to Claire and get some sleep. But he couldn't sleep. He keeps thinking of his dead son or daughter, he wishes they could have a child right there and then but he knows it will be a while before Claire is strong enough. It didn't bother him too much though because Claire was all he would ever need and she makes him so happy.  
  
H eventually fell asleep and shut everything out of his head even his dreams. 


	10. The flashback

Lee woke up and slowly left the room kissing Claire on the way out. It was really hard for him but no one else knew why. He remembered it as if it was yesterday.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a Saturday night and all five of them were sitting at the bar. Mark was there as well, he was chatting up Claire and coming on to her. Lee could see Claire wasn't too impressed, well that's what he thought anyway. Claire got up after a while and moved next to Lee, she put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek this sent a shiver through the whole of Lee's body.   
  
Claire: Do you want another drink?   
  
Lee: Why don't we go to my room and have a cold drink, I think we've had enough alcohol for one day.  
  
Claire: Yeah we have and I'd love to come back to yours.  
  
Lee guessed she was only saying that to be polite. Did Claire know that he had feelings for her but anyway his feelings wasn't why he was taking her to his room, well if anything happened that would be great. But after all she was his best mate and he might lose her if he made the wrong move.  
  
Claire and Lee left the room hand in hand. Lee could see that Mark was unhappy about this and H was too pissed to notice. Lee knew H had feelings for Claire, but so did he and he wanted her. They walked to his room and went in. Mark had followed them, he kept his distance but Lee knew he was there. Mark turned off several corridors before Lee's room and went back down the stairs. Claire and Lee entered his room and went in, Lee got them both a can of coke out of the fridge. Lee opened his and flicked some at Claire.  
  
Claire: hey* puts down her coke and picks up the pillow, she starts hitting him with it*  
  
Lee: Hey what day is it today? attack Lee day.  
  
Claire laughed and carried on attacking him. Lee picked up a pillow and joined in. Lee started to tickle Claire and she backed down on to the floor, he went to hit her with the pillow but missed and fell on top of her. He expected Claire to just laugh and push him off of her but she doesn't, she just smiles at him. Lee moves down and kisses her gently on the lips then he draws away and is upset because Claire didn't return the kiss.   
  
Oh god I've blown it now i'm going to lose her. Thought Lee.  
  
Claire looked shocked but still she grabs his shirt and pulls him back down onto her. She kisses him on the lips but it wasn't gentle like his kiss had been it was much harder and more passionate. Lee was shocked that she actually like him, this was a dream come true for him. Lee finally pulls away and starts to kiss the base of her neck, he can tell Claire likes it so he carries on for about 10 minutes.  
  
Claire was wearing a small and rather tight white lace top, it was completely see through and Lee thought she looked stunning in it. Unfortunately she was wearing a bra, but not for long thought Lee.  
He reached his hand up her top and began to undo her bra, he started to undo the buttons of her top. This wasn't hard as she had, had the top two open all night. Lee was taking the top off of her shoulders when she said something. He stopped and looked into her eyes.  
  
Lee: What babe?  
  
Claire: Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Lee: Of course I am I've wanted you for ages now.   
  
Claire: That's ok then, go on carry on I liked that.  
  
Lee laughed and threw her top behind him, he then took off her bra and threw that towards the door.  
  
Claire: Stop throwing all my clothes around or I'll have to punish you.  
  
Lee: Oh and how do you to do that then Miss Richards?  
  
Claire: Like this.  
  
Claire rolled over so she was now on top of him and kissed him frantically whilst undoing his shirt. Lee held her waist with one hand and run the other through her hair, he moved his hand from her waist and slid it down her trousers. Claire let out a loud moan and threw her head back so Lee could kiss her neck again.  
  
Next door Mark was really pissed off, he didn't know who's room it was but they were being very rude, not considering the neighbours. The amount of noise which was coming out of that room was unbelievable especially for one o'clock in the morning. He decided to go knock on the door, he left his room and stood outside the door. The key holes in the hotel were old fashioned and if you left the key out of them you could see in, Mark decided to look in so he bent down and looked through. He was completely shocked, he saw Claire who was almost naked sitting on top of Lee, he couldn't believe it. Mark quickly ran back to his room and slammed the door, the noise echoed through all the rooms in that corridor. Mark sat on the bed and begun to cry.  
  
Claire: Next door are getting cross aren't they.  
  
Lee: Yeah, its probably some moody old git.  
  
They remained on the floor for a little while longer then got into bed. Mark could still here them at about five in the morning but he wasn't going to go and disturb them, he just turned over and put his headphones on.  
  
Lee woke up later that morning with Claire still in his arms. He sat looking at her and running his hands through her hair for hours. In the end she woke up.  
  
Claire: *Smiling* Morning sexy.  
  
Lee: I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you.  
  
Claire: That's ok, I wish we could lie here all day.  
  
Lee: Me too.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Lee remembered them lying there for hours, kissing making plans, he felt like a better man. Unfortunately for him none of their plans actually were for filled.  
  
Lee missed her so much, he longed to spend one more night with her. He couldn't though Nark had stolen her from him and now H had her.  
  
Lee sat on his bed looking at a picture of him and Claire. He had a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. 


	11. Flashback 2

Claire wakes up and looks around her, H is lying next to her asleep and Faye is also asleep in a chair in the corner. Claire wants to see Lee, but where is he?   
Claire gets out of bed very slowly. She feels a sharp pain rush through her stomach, this makes her think of her baby and she ends up getting really upset. She gently wipes the tears from her eyes and tries to walk, she finds it really hard, as she hasn't walked for ages. Claire manages to reach the main desk of that particular ward and gets the head nurses attention.  
  
Nurse: Claire what are you doing out of bed?  
  
Claire: Has Lee left?  
  
Nurse: Yes a while ago but he said he'd be back tomorrow.  
  
Claire: I want to see him now.  
  
Nurse: Your speech has improved a lot.  
  
Claire: Has it I haven't noticed.  
  
Nurse: Come on Claire, why this mood?  
  
Claire: Would you be happy if this had just happened to you?  
  
Nurse: I suppose not, no.  
  
Claire: I'm sorry, it's just hard for me. I mean it's the second time I've been in here this year.  
  
Claire suddenly gets a flashback of the 8 of May.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Claire was getting ready to go out with H for his birthday, she was going to be late again. H would be there any minute, she promised she'd be on time, he'd mad a big effort to book them a table at an expensive restaurant and she really loved him and didn't want to let him down. After all he was her best friend, she was closest to him and she didn't think that would ever change.  
  
Mark: Claire, what are you doing?  
  
Claire: Getting ready to go out with H, its his birthday remember.  
  
Mark: Your not going, you're staying in with me.  
  
Claire: Very funny Mark, I wont be late.  
  
Mark: How can you be late, when you're not going out?  
  
Claire suddenly realises that mark isn't joking. He grabs her waist and pulls her towards him.  
  
Mark: I want you to stay in with me and have an early night.  
  
Mark slides his hands up Claire's top, Claire pushes him away and leaves the room. She hears the doorbell ring and is on her way to answer it.  
  
Claire: Bye Mark.  
  
Mark: no you not going out.  
  
Mark grabs hold of her and shoves her head against the wall several times. Blood starts to pour down her face as she tries to get away from him but he is too strong, Claire kicks him as hard as she can in the leg. As soon as she done it she knew she shouldn't have because now Mark was very angry with her. Mark picks her up and throws her down the stairs, she crashes into the front door. H who is standing against the door quickly jumps back as the door shakes in its frame. He starts to yell out Claire's name.  
  
H opens the letterbox and looks through, all he can see are Marks feet.  
  
H: Mark is Claire in?  
  
Mark: *whilst pulling Claire into the living room* She's asleep in bed so piss off.  
  
H doesn't believe Mark and looks past Mark and sees blood all over the floor and Mark's socks.  
  
H: Let me in mark now.  
  
Mark: No I'm busy so go away.  
  
H: No I wont.  
  
After that Mark walks into the living room and over to Claire who is still lying on the floor and starts to punch her.  
  
Mark: you shouldn't have kicked me Claire.  
  
Claire: Please...Mark...stop.  
  
Mark: No I wont not until you've paid for what you done.  
  
At this point there was blood pouring out from all over her body and the pain was unbearable. Mark disappeared into the kitchen and returns with a kitchen knife. He lifts the knife above Claire's and quickly stabs it down, Claire manages to move and the knife only just misses her.  
  
Mark: You stupid bitch, your only making things worse for yourself. Now just stay still it wont hurt I promise it wont.  
  
Mark is about to stab Claire when H comes running into the room, he also had blood all over him, he had cut himself whilst breaking the door down. H punches Mark and quickly grabs Claire. He rushed her to the hospital and Mark was arrested.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Nurse: Claire ... Claire.... CLAIRE?  
  
Claire: Huh?  
  
Nurse: You seemed to be in your own little world then.  
  
Claire: Sorry, I'm just tired.  
  
Nurse: There's no need to be sorry and look here's Lee.  
  
Lee: Claire what are you doing out of bed?  
  
Claire: I wanted to see you.  
  
Lee: * rolls his eyes* Well you've seen me now so back to bed.  
  
Claire: Lee please.  
  
Lee: I'm not here to see you. I've come to see Faye.  
  
Claire: Lee please talk to me.  
  
Lee: I don't want to talk to you.  
  
Lee walks away leaving Claire feeling used and confused. 


	12. breaking up and making up

Lisa walks into the hospital and sees Claire standing at the desk, she attempts to get past her without being seen but it is too late, as Claire has already seen her.  
  
Lisa: Hi Claire.  
  
Claire: What do you want?  
  
Lisa: Could we talk please?  
  
Claire: No I'm not in the mood.  
  
Lisa: Please Claire I need to explain myself.  
  
Claire: I don't want to be reminded of how you killed my baby.  
  
Claire slaps Lisa around the face and pushes her to the ground. Lisa grabs Claire's leg and also pulls her to the ground. The pair start fighting and ignore the nurse's commands for them to stop.  
  
Nurse: I 'm calling security.  
  
Nurse: Lisa get off of Claire now.   
  
Lee comes running alone and separates Claire and Lisa. He grabs hold of Claire who only has a few scratches.   
  
Lee: what the hell do you think you were doing attacking Lisa like that?  
  
Claire: Get off of me.  
  
Lee: You could have got hurt again. I don't want you to get hurt o.k. I love you.  
  
Lee pulls Claire into a hug as tears pour from her eyes. Lee gives Lisa an evil look and tells her to get out before H sees her.  
  
Nurse: Lisa I don't want you to leave it looks like your nose could be broken.  
  
Lisa: YOU BITCH IF YOU'VE BROKEN MY NOSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.  
  
Lee: DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE KILLED ENOUGH PEOPLE THIS MONTH.  
  
Lisa: If H knew the truth about you two.  
  
Lee: What are you on about Lisa?  
  
Lisa: WELL IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU'RE SHAGGING CLAIRE.  
  
Lee: You don't know how wrong you are.  
  
  
  
  
Lisa makes one last attempt to get Claire but Lee stops her and pushes her to the ground. Security rush in and take Lisa away.  
  
Claire starts crying again and Lee cradles her in his arms.  
  
Lee: Lets go back to your room.  
  
Claire: No Lee, I want to talk to you.  
  
Lee: Ok then lets go outside, but I'm carrying you ok?  
  
Claire: OK.  
  
Lee picks Claire up and carries her outside to a bench. He sits down next to her.  
  
Claire: Lee I'm sorry about how I treated you.  
  
Lee: It doesn't matter now does it its too late.  
  
Claire: Why did you say that you loved me?  
  
Lee: Because I do Claire, I really do love you.  
  
Claire: Lee I...I...I.... Love you too.  
  
Lee turns and looks into Claire's eyes, He takes her head in his hands and kisses her.  
  
Claire: Lee please don't.  
  
Lee: I'm sorry, I thought that's what you wanted.  
  
Claire: Lee, I love H.  
  
Lee: I know I'm sorry.  
  
Claire: And you've got your girlfriend.  
  
Lee: Yeah well things aren't going to well at the moment.  
  
Claire: I'm so sorry.  
  
Lee: Don't be ok.  
  
Claire: I'm cold.  
  
Lee: Here you can share my coat with me.  
  
Claire snuggles up to Lee and he puts half his coat and his arm around her.  
Claire falls asleep in his arms and Lee eventually falls asleep too. 


	13. Revenge

H wakes up to find Claire and Lee gone. He gets up and walks out into the dark and cold night. He finds Claire and Lee asleep on a bench.  
  
H: Wake up Lee.  
  
Lee: Huh?  
  
H: What were you thinking of, brining Claire out here in the freezing cold.  
  
Lee: We were just talking and feel asleep I didn't mean for us to stay out here this long.  
  
H: She could of froze to death.  
  
  
H picks up Claire and Lee follows him back to Claire's room. H puts Claire back into bed and Lee tells him all about the fight with Lisa. H gets up to leave the room.  
  
Lee: Where are you going?  
  
H: To see Lisa.  
  
Lee: H don't...  
  
Lee stops as H has already run from the room.  
H walks slowly along the corridor, when he gets to Lisa's room he checks to see if she is sleeping, which she isn't so he walks in.  
  
Lisa: H, I knew you would come to see me.  
  
H: Yeah well I come to see what damage Claire had caused.  
  
Lisa: She broke my nose H.  
  
H: Yeah well...................You deserved it.  
  
Lisa: H that isn't fair, what have I ever done to hurt you?  
  
H: Do you...  
  
Lisa: Don't answer that.  
  
H: Just listen to me ok, I don't expect to have to repeat myself ok?  
  
Lisa: O...k  
  
H: You stay away from Claire ok, if you go anywhere near her I swear I will kill you. You got that?  
  
Lisa: Yeah, so I'm still aloud near you then.  
  
Lisa gets up and goes over to H, she kisses him on the lips then pulls away.  
  
H: Don't do that again Lisa it was disgusting.  
  
Lisa: H, you rung Johnny didn't you.  
  
H turns and looks at Lisa, he smiles at her but doesn't say anything. He then leaves the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lisa sits in her room crying. She didn't mean to kill the baby she didn't even know that she was pregnant. Why couldn't H see that and why did he hate her so much. Lisa was scared, she had lost her four best friends and her fiancée and she knew that she would probably lose her parents and brothers when they found out.  
  
If only I could get Claire to see that I'm not all bad. Thought Lisa as a tall dark figure walked into her room. The figure had several large bags with them, Lisa pretended that she was asleep.  
  
Lisa?  
  
Lisa wake up now, I've got something for you.  
  
Lisa recognised the voice but couldn't quite work out who it belonged to, she continued to think about this until they grabbed her from the bed and pushed her against the wall. Lisa was too scared to open her eyes, whoever it was they were really hurting her. They started to punch her in the stomach and after what seemed liked hours they let her fall to the ground.  
  
The hands felt so gently even though they were hurting her, she thought they felt like H's hand but he wouldn't hurt he would he? No he wouldn't Lisa thought, and then she felt their hand brush across her cheek. Now she wasn't so sure, she had to see who it was, she really hoped it wasn't H.   
  
Lisa opened her eyes slowly and looked her attacker in the eye. She gasped, she really didn't think it would be him, but it was.  
  
So you know now Lisa that I was never going to let you get away with it.  
  
Lisa: Just stop and go and I wont tell anyone.  
  
I don't think so, I don't care who knows as long as you get what you deserve.  
  
Lisa: You touch me again and I'll tell her I swear I will.  
  
Oh I'm so scared and she wouldn't believe you anyway.  
  
Lisa: Yes she would.  
  
No she wouldn't who would believe an annoying, lying cow?  
  
Lisa: Please don't call me that.  
  
I'll call you what I like so shut up.  
  
They hear footsteps coming along the corridor and they stop at Lisa's door. When they open the door they find Lisa in bed asleep and everything looks normal. The doctor doesn't notice the figure under the bed with a smile on his face. 


	14. who are they?

As soon as the doctor leaves Lisa is dragged back out of the bed.  
  
Lisa: Look I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen.  
  
It's too late now, isn't it?  
  
They hold Lisa up against the wall and tears fall from her eyes, she tries to get away but this is unsuccessful. The attacker just tightens their grip on her to make sure she isn't going to get away.  
  
Well I guess you're scared now, at least you know how Claire felt. Well it's not really the same is it Claire has lost everything.  
  
Lisa: I have lost a lot more than Claire.  
  
They figure punches her again.  
  
Claire thought them flowers were from you, shame she didn't realise they were from me.  
  
Lisa: She'll find out...  
  
Shussss be quiet. Now what shall I do with you?  
  
Lisa: Just let me go.  
  
Lisa is pushed to the ground and they start to kick her, blood pours from her nose and other parts of her body.  
  
Opps did I break your nose, oh no sorry that was Claire wasn't it.  
  
Lisa: I'm going to get her back for that, don't you worry.  
  
You do and I'll kill you. Oh well I have to go now bye bye. See you next week same time, same place. I'll be waiting.  
  
With that they leave the room and walk slowly down the corridor, pleased with what they have achieved.  
  
Lisa pulls herself back up from the floor and manages to stumble to the door, she grabs hold of the door and pushes it open. All of a sudden she loses her balance and falls to the floor. Two doctors come rushing over to see if she is ok. At the same time lee walks along the corridor and sees Lisa lying there, he's not at all surprised, he knows exactly what happened so there was no point in stopping.  
  
The doctors help Lisa back into bed and clean her up. They try to find out what happened but Lisa is too scared and shocked to tell them. Lee walks into Claire's room looking extremely happy.  
  
Claire: You look happy  
  
Lee: Yeah I am, are you feeling a lot better now after you know?  
  
Claire: Yeah, where's H?  
  
Lee: I don't know babe.  
  
Claire: Oh ok, I thought he was with you.  
  
Lee: He was but we both had things to do.  
  
Lee hugs and kisses Claire. He then starts to tickle her.  
  
Claire: Lee stop it.  
  
Faye wakes up and looks over at them.  
  
Faye: What the hell do you think you two are doing?  
  
Lee: Mucking around.  
  
Claire: Yeah that's all it was.  
  
Faye: Ok I'm sorry.  
  
Claire: Don't worry about it.  
  
Outside H is standing by a bin. God I love this jacket, oh well I can't keep it now. He takes off his jacket and throws it in the bin. I'll just have to get a replacement. No one will ever know. H walks back into the hospital and takes the lift up to Claire's room. As he walks along he sees a doctor coming out of Lisa's room, he decides to go up and look in. He presses his face up against the glass and stares in. Lisa wakes up and screams, H winks at her then walks off quickly down the hospital corridor. 


	15. Are They Really Too Close For Their Own ...

Faye was sitting in Claire's room watching Claire and Lee mucking around. There far to close for their own good thought Faye. She was thinking about the great times she had had with her ex lover and all the sneaking around they had to do. It had been worth it but now she was all alone and there was Claire who seemed to have two blokes. Faye knew there was nothing actually going on with Claire and Lee but she also knew that they both wanted there to be.  
  
Claire: Lee!  
  
Lee: Sorry babe.  
  
Claire: Your so annoying.  
  
Lee: I know you love me really.  
  
Claire: Yeah of course I do.  
  
Faye: You two are unbelievable.  
  
Faye leaves the room leaving Claire slightly worried. H walks in.  
  
He kisses Claire.  
  
H: Great news the doctor's said I can take you home later.  
  
Claire: That's good.  
  
H: Hey you could try to sound happy.  
  
Claire: I am.  
  
H: Good, now let me pack for you.  
  
Claire: I can do it myself.  
  
H: No I'll do it.  
  
Lee was sitting on the bed next to Claire just staring at her. She was looking at H, well the back of him anyway, so she didn't see him. He preferred it this way because he knew she didn't feel the same. I wish she was mine, oh well that will never happen thought Lee to himself. He took out his wallet and looked at a picture.   
  
Claire: Hey what's that?  
  
Lee: Nothing.  
  
Claire tries to grab it but Lee moves it away. Claire waits till lee is not looking and grabs it from him. It was a picture of her and Lee, she looks at Lee sadly and gives him his wallet back.  
  
Faye was now back in her room and she had had enough. He dumped her just like that and he wasn't going to get away with it, she needed him more and she wanted him more than his girlfriend ever had. She knew exactly what to do she moved over in the bed and picked up the phone. She dialled the number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Hello  
  
Faye: Hi  
  
Do I know you?  
  
Faye: Briefly yes, I have rung to tell you something about your boyfriend.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Faye: I mean he's never home, never wanting to be around you.  
  
Yes ok, so what's your point?  
  
Faye: He's been sleeping with me for several months now.  
  
What, who the hell are you?  
  
Faye: It doesn't matter who I am. Just as long as you know what he's been up to.  
  
You're a lying bitch and when I find out who you are there will be serious trouble.  
  
The phone goes dead. Faye replaces the handset and slightly regrets what she has just done, but she didn't believe her anyway so it didn't matter. How can I get him back? Faye was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Claire: Hi   
  
Faye: Hi, I'm sorry about before.  
  
Claire: It's ok I could tell something was upsetting you.  
  
Faye: I've been having an affair.  
  
Faye starts to cry and Claire sits down next to her hardly believing what she had just heard.  
  
Claire: What?  
  
Faye: I was seeing someone else that's why Jasper beat me up.  
  
Claire: Oh Faye who was it with.  
  
Faye: You can't tell anyone ok?  
Claire: Ok   
  
Faye: It was...  
  
Lee comes rushing into the room shouting.  
  
Lee: Come on you've got to come now  
  
Claire: Why Lee, what's happened?  
  
Lee: Claire it's H he's... 


	16. Shock, Surprise And Tears

Claire: He's?  
  
Lee: He's collapsed.  
  
Claire: What no.  
  
Claire runs from the room and into her room where H is lying on the floor. She sits down next to H, she holds his hand and starts to cry.  
  
H: Your not meant to cry yet, I haven't asked.  
  
Claire: What?  
  
H sits up, Claire is completely shocked.   
  
Claire: What's going on?  
  
H: Claire, will you marry me?  
  
Claire: Oh my God, you bastard. I thought something was wrong with you.  
  
H: Good plan though don't you think?  
  
Claire: * Crying * No.  
  
H hugs her and apologises. Claire is cross but she actually likes how it happened, she even found it quite sexy.  
  
H: So will you?  
  
Lisa comes barging into the room.  
  
Lisa: Claire don't marry him, there's something you need to know.  
  
H: What the hell do you think your doing?  
  
Lisa: I think it's about time she was told don't you H?  
  
H: No Lisa, I don't. You've just made up some stupid lie.   
  
Lisa: I'm sorry Claire, but when you saw us kissing it wasn't the start of something it was the end of something. You were too late.  
  
Claire: I don't understand.  
  
Lisa: H and me had sex.  
  
Claire: NO YOU'RE LYING.  
  
Lisa: I'm not.  
  
H: You are, I've never slept with you.  
  
Lisa: It wasn't the first time either, Claire he's been after me for months. I swear it's the truth and I'm as guilty as he is cause I wanted it.  
  
Claire can't stop crying she doesn't know who to believe, had H really been cheating on her. Lisa used to be her best friend and she really trusted her, Claire couldn't help believing her.  
  
Lisa: Claire, you know that night you came round crying to me and I was acting really weird.  
  
Claire: Yeah.  
  
Lisa: Well that's because H was upstairs in my bed. We'd just had sex.  
  
Claire: N.... o NO  
  
Claire: H is this true?  
  
H stares at the ground he can't bring himself to look at Claire. He couldn't tell Claire the truth and he remembered his mum telling him once that she could always tell if he was lying, just by looking in his eyes. If I look at the floor Claire wont be able tell thought H.  
  
Claire: H please tell me this isn't true.  
  
H continues to look at the floor and Lisa sits down on the bed.  
  
H: It's not true.  
  
Lisa laughs and looks at Claire.  
  
H: It's not true I swear to you Claire.   
  
Claire lifts up his head and looks into his eyes. Both of them have tears filling their eyes.  
  
Claire: Your lying to me aren't you H. 


	17. Explainations

H looks her in the eyes as tears fall from his eyes.  
  
H: Yes, Yes I am.  
  
Claire lets go of him and gets up.  
  
Claire: wasn't I good enough.  
  
Lisa: No obviously not.  
  
H: Shut up, you're not helping.  
  
H: Of course you were good enough and not all of what she said happened.  
  
Claire: It didn't  
  
H: No it didn't. Yes I've slept with her, it was only once and it wasn't when I was with you.  
  
Lisa: You'd already slept with her though.  
  
H: Yeah but we weren't an item.  
  
Claire: Even so, you still lied to me.  
  
H: I know and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Claire?  
  
Lisa: You don't deserve to be forgiven and anyway Claire has something to tell you.  
  
Claire: I do.  
  
Lisa: Yes about you and Lee.  
  
H: No don't start that Lisa. I know Claire has been faithful to me.  
  
Claire: Just get out will you Lisa.  
  
Lisa: Fine   
  
Lisa leaves and H tries to talk to Claire. Claire is standing in the corner of the room running her hands through her hair.  
  
H: Claire?  
  
Silence.  
  
H: Please talk to me. You haven't answered my question yet.  
  
Claire: Maybe that's because I don't know the answer.  
  
H: Do you believe me?  
  
Claire: Yes, I know Lisa is only trying to ruin my life.   
  
Claire goes and sits back down next to H, she slides her hand into his and looks at him.  
  
Claire: And I'm not going to let her.  
  
Claire brings H into a passionate kiss.  
  
H: Is that a...  
  
Claire: It's a yes.  
  
H: I'm so happy. What a great birthday present.  
  
Claire: H it's not your birthday.  
  
H: I know.  
  
Claire: Well why did you say it then?  
  
H: Cause it sounded good.  
  
Both Claire and H laugh and begin kissing again.  
  
Back in Faye's room, Faye and Lee have been sitting in silence. Faye decides to break the silence.  
  
Faye: So how are things with you and your girlfriend?  
  
Lee: Really bad actually  
  
Faye: I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
Lee: I'm really considering leaving her.  
  
Faye: Why?   
  
Lee: She doesn't love me *cries*  
  
Faye cuddles him. She had never really seen him cry before, and she was glad of that because seeing him cry now really hurt her.  
  
Lee: Faye I'm sorry.  
  
Faye couldn't think why Lee would be sorry but then it finally hit her. She knew exactly what he was sorry for and she was pleasantly surprised. 


	18. How Could She?

Lee takes Faye and Luna home and offers to stay the night, Faye agrees and Lee sleeps on the sofa.  
  
Later that night Faye can hear a tapping sound coming from outside her window, she gets up to see who it is. Faye opens the window and looks out. H is standing in the front garden smiling up at her. Faye runs down the stairs quickly and rushes to open the front door. When she gets outside into the front garden H is gone, she can't see him anywhere. Then she sees movement by the hedge and thinks H is just up to his normal tricks.  
  
Faye walks around into the back garden following the sounds the whole time. When she reaches the back of the house she sees a large patch of liquid on the floor, she bends down and touches it. Faye realises that its blood and she begins to get scared she knows H wouldn't pull a joke like this or would he I mean that joke he pulled on Claire wasn't very nice was it. No no he wouldn't do this, he just wouldn't.  
  
Faye: H this isn't funny.  
  
Faye :Ian I mean it come on come out now.  
  
H doesn't answer and Faye is about to go back in the house when something catches her eye. It is very dark and she can only see a small part of the garden as the neighbour's garden light shines in. She walks further up the garden each step she takes leads her further and further into the garden and the more steps she takes the darker it gets.  
  
Faye can see a large object on the floor to her right and the shed door is open on her left. As Faye gets nearer the object her worst fears are conformed well at least she thinks they are. All of a sudden a figure emerges from the shed and grabs her, Faye is pulled into the shed and put down in a garden chair.  
  
The figure closes the door and pulls the lock across.  
  
Faye: H what are you doing?  
  
Shussssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
Faye: This is stupid lets go inside I'm freezing.  
  
Let me warm you up.  
  
Faye: You shouldn't be saying that?  
  
Why not?  
  
Faye: You know why not and you've got a cold I can hear it in your voice.  
  
I always sound like this.  
  
Faye is grabbed hold of and pushed against the wall. He slides his hand up her nightdress and begins kissing her neck.  
  
Faye: No we shouldn't be doing this. What about Claire?  
  
Who cares about her, I certainly don't.  
  
He carries on kissing her neck and this time she doesn't resist him. He takes off his shirt and Faye's nightdress. It wasn't long until they started having sex on the shed floor.  
  
Back in the house and Luna was sitting listening to her favourite steps album. She had her headphones on and the volume up really loud. She loved Buzz and absolutely adored Hand on your heart and Happy go lucky she had them on repeat. A loud bang distracted her and she got up to look out the window.  
  
The garden was dark so when she looked out she couldn't see much. Luna went into Faye's room but she wasn't there, she started to get worried and ran down stairs. She didn't bother to see if Lee was still asleep on the sofa or not she just ran straight into the kitchen and rung Faye's mobile. If she doesn't answer I'm going to ring the police. Faye's mobile continued to ring and ring, Faye wasn't going to answer it where she was she couldn't even hear it. Luna slammed down the phone and ran into the living room to get Lee but he wasn't there.  
  
The shed door was pulled open and they stood there in disbelief.  
  
What the hell are you doing?  
  
Faye looked up from the body in front of her and turned to the person at the door. Oh my God I'm in so much trouble. What are they all going to think of me? Faye closed her eyes thinking that when she opened them she would be back in her bed and this had all been a bad dream.   
  
I said what the hell do you think you are doing.  
  
Faye: Please L............. 


	19. What You Give Is What You Get Returned

Faye: Please let me explain Lee.  
  
You're just a little slut.  
  
Faye: No I' m not.  
  
Lee turned and left the shed, he was heading back to the house when he noticed the large object on the floor. The same one Faye had seen before she had become otherwise engaged. He ran over to that area of the garden and bent down, he pulled a small light out of his pocket and turned it on. Lee was so shocked, oh my God what the hell is he doing here, and I wouldn't risk coming here after everything that has happened. And why is he in the garden? Lee still couldn't believe he'd risk the rest of his life to be back here with someone who didn't want him. I have to help him he could die even though I can't forgive him for what he's done. Lee starts to try to locate his pulse.  
  
Claire is lying in bed, she turns over and puts her arm around H but she soon realises he's not there. Claire gets up and turns on the light he hasn't left a note or anything like that. She looks downstairs and turns on the garden light but he's not there. Claire sighs and sits down on the sofa. I will wait for him to get home, I think he's got a lot of explaining to do.  
  
At the hospital Lisa was still lying in her bed she hadn't moved for days, she was really scared of him she hadn't been before the attack but now she wasn't so sure about him. Maybe I shouldn't of told Claire about that now he's going to be even angrier. Lisa looked over at the food she had thrown on the floor earlier that day it was all over the walls and floor, Lisa noticed the knife lying on the floor near the door. She was about to pick it up when the door opened.  
  
Lisa: Ant.  
  
Ant: What's happened in here then?  
  
Lisa: (Lying) I dropped my dinner on the floor.  
  
Ant: Who was it Lisa and why did they do this to you?  
  
Ant touches Lisa's face and she turns away from him. She keeps hold of his hand and tears run from her eyes.  
  
Lisa: Ant, he hurt me.  
  
Ant: I know babe but who was it?  
  
Lisa: I can't tell you, he'll kill me.  
  
Ant: No he won't I'll kill him.  
  
Lisa: Ok I'll tell you but don't go and hurt him ok.  
  
  
Ant: Ok.  
  
Lisa: It was....  
  
Ant gets up quickly and runs to the door he looks out then back at Lisa. Ant then runs out of the room and after the doctor who had just walked past. Well at least I don't have to tell him about what happened no more. Lisa turned to look at the window every time she looked at that window she saw his face in it. Why couldn't he leave her alone, well if I knew that then maybe none of this would have to happen again thought Lisa. She also decided that she would have to find out why this was if she wanted this to stop. But the one big problem was she didn't want all of it to stop she loved some of it, he was the best she had ever had.  
  
  
Back at Faye's house Lee had found a pulse and he had also rung an ambulance. Faye was still sitting on top of him in the shed, she decided to turn on the light and go and explain things to Lee and beg him not to tell Claire. Faye turns on the light and screams. 


	20. Betrayal And Denial.

Faye can't stop screaming she can't believe what's happening.  
  
Your face is such a picture.  
  
Faye: You bastard. How could you?   
  
It was very easy actually. You know you could call this rape because you did say no remember and well you also thought I was some one else and I also stopped you from turning on that light earlier.  
  
Faye can't believe how stupid she is, it hadn't been H but if it wasn't H where was he?  
  
Faye: Jasper where's H?  
  
Ha ha ha I think you should look behind you.  
  
Faye turns around and sees H lying on the floor in a pile of his own blood. Lee was standing over him trying to stop the bleeding. Faye got up put her nightdress back on and ran out to Lee. Lee puts his arm around her and pulls her into his chest, he allows her to cry on him and he begins to realise that Faye thought it was H in that shed with her not Jasper. Lee could also tell she was drunk he could smell the alcohol on her breath.   
  
The ambulance arrives and the paramedics run over to H and try to stop some of the bleeding. Lee walks over to the shed and looks in but there is no sign of Jasper in that shed. But how had he got out without them seeing him?  
  
Faye: He's gone hasn't he?  
  
Lee: Yes he has.  
  
Faye: This is all my fault, what have I done?  
  
Lee: Shsssssss don't think about that now.  
  
Faye and Lee get in the ambulance with H and the paramedics. The whole time Faye is thinking what am I going to tell Claire?  
  
H is rushed straight into theatre they fit him up to two different machines and stop operating to stop the bleeding. Faye and Lee are lead into a room. It was the same room that Claire was in when she was first brought into the hospital. Lee notices the flowers and the card are still there on the side.  
  
Lee: What are these flowers still doing here?  
  
Faye: Just leave them Lee, they brighten up the room.  
  
Lee picks up the flowers and rips up the card, he then throws them all in the bin.  
  
Faye: Why did you do that?  
  
Lee: They were dead.  
  
Lee knew perfectly well that the flowers weren't dead but they couldn't still be in the room when Claire got there. After all Claire didn't know who them flowers were really from and if she was to find out well then Lee didn't know what would happen but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
Lee: Oh shit Claire.  
  
Faye: Lee don't tell her please.  
  
Lee: What? I have to.  
  
Faye: Please I'm begging you.  
  
Lee: She has to know. You thought that was H and you would have been quite happy to shag H.  
  
Faye: I know that but I was drunk.  
  
Lee: Yes I know you are drunk.  
  
Lee goes to ring Claire and leaves Faye crying on the bed.  
  
Claire is asleep on the sofa when the phone starts ringing and wakes her up. Claire eventually finds the phone under the sofa and answers it.  
  
Claire: * tiredly * Hi.  
  
Lee: Claire thank God.  
  
Claire: What the hell are you ringing at this hour for?  
  
Lee: It's H.  
  
Claire: This better not be another one of his jokes.  
  
Lee :It's no joke Claire he's in hospital. He was attacked by Jasper.  
  
Claire: Is...he.........ok?  
  
Lee: He's in theatre.  
  
Lee hears Claire break down in tears on the other end of the phone. Lee feels tears filling his eyes. He wanted to be there comforting Claire, all he wanted to do was hold her. 


	21. She Don't Care What They Say She's Lovin...

Claire quickly put down the phone and ran to get ready. She didn't care that she had put odd socks on and the fact she had also put on odd trainers. One of them being hers and the other being Ian's didn't bother her either.  
  
Claire ran to the car and got in she tried to start the car but the keys kept on shaking in the ignition because she herself was shaking so much. She didn't even know if she would be able to drive all the way to the hospital but it was a risk she had to take. Claire finally got the car started and turned on the radio, When I Said Goodbye was on, she quickly turned it to the next station and It's The Way You Make Me Feel came on. "I don't care what they say I'm loving you anyway, it's the way you make me feel" These words reminded Claire of her parents, they had never accepted Ian and weren't about to start now. Claire remembered the argument they had which made H run from the house in tears. She hadn't spoke to either of her parents since that day.  
  
Claire and Ian are sitting on the sofa in her parent's house having tea. They went round to tell her parents the good news.  
  
Claire: Ian and me are in love.  
  
Nina: That's excellent that you've got good friend that looks out for you darling.  
  
Claire: Mum you don't understand I mean I really love him.  
  
Nina: Like a relationship and sex kind of love?  
  
Claire: Well I suppose you can put it that way. It's great isn't it?  
  
Nina: No it's not its terrible news.  
  
Claire: Dad you don't agree with mum do you?  
  
Robert: Yes Claire I do agree and I want you to stop seeing him.  
  
Claire remembered H didn't say anything he just sat there holding her hand and looking at the floor.  
  
Robert: I think we should go into the kitchen and talk Claire.   
  
Claire: No we will stay here.  
  
Robert: No we wont. H you can stay here.  
  
H: The names Ian and don't worry I'm going I know where I'm not wanted.  
  
H ran from the room with tears in his eyes. He nearly got run over as he ran to Claire's car and he knew because of the way her parents were behaving Claire would be out of that house any minute.  
  
Nina: Claire you can do much better than him. He may satisfy you in a certain department but he is way too immature.  
  
  
Claire ran from the house and straight to the car she got in and drove H home. Since that day her parents had been constantly been ringing her but Claire wouldn't talk to them or reply to any of their answer phone messages.   
  
Claire pulled up outside the hospital and walked as fast as she could into the hospital reception area. She walked to the front desk and waited in the queue. After what seemed like ages she was at the front of the queue.  
  
Claire: Ian Watkins has just been brought in here, where is he and can I see him?  
  
Receptionist: He's still in theatre I'm afraid but you can go to his room and wait for him. It's number twelve. Do you know where that is?  
  
Claire: Yes I do. Thank you for your help.  
  
Claire went straight into room 12 and saw Lee standing near the door waiting for her. Lee could see that Claire had been crying loads, her eyes were red, bloodshot and swollen from were she had been crying so much. Lee held out his arms and brought her into a hug, tears also began to fill his eyes and slowly trickle down his cheeks.  
  
Claire looks over Lee's shoulder and sees Faye standing in the corner. Claire notices that she looks either rather guilty or was hiding something, Claire couldn't decide which. Then suddenly it hit her, she hadn't thought of it before but why was H at Faye's at two in the morning?  
  
Claire: Faye why was H at yours?  
  
Faye: Um..............well........... 


	22. The Truth Is Out.

Claire: Um...well what?  
  
Faye: I don't know.  
  
Claire: Do you think I was born yesterday?  
  
Faye: No I don't Claire and I honestly don't know why he came.  
  
Claire: Where were you when it happened?  
  
Faye: In the shed with Jasper....................................Having .........sex.  
  
Claire: What the hell for and why did you go back to Jasper when you were having an affair?  
  
Lee is standing there shocked he didn't know whether Faye would tell Claire what happened between her and H or if she would tell the whole truth about it either. If she didn't he was going to tell Claire he had to it was only right.  
  
Faye: I didn't know it was him. I thought it was..........   
  
Claire: Thought it was who?  
  
Faye: H  
  
Claire: You bitch Faye. Is it H you were having the affair with?  
  
Faye: What? No way.  
  
Claire: You wanted to sleep with him though?  
  
Faye: Yes ok maybe I did but I was really drunk Claire.  
  
Claire: That doesn't make it ok though does it.  
  
Claire goes flying at Faye. Faye sticks her hands out in front of her to protect herself and Lee grabs hold of Claire. It takes him quite a while to calm Claire down and then she just sits crying in his arms.  
  
Faye is sitting on the floor thinking about what a mess she was in. All the business with Jasper and then well then was the baby. She hadn't meant for it to happen in fact she still didn't know whether she wanted the baby or not. Faye decided the best thing to do was talk about it with a doctor.  
  
Faye: Excuse me.  
  
Doctor: Yes, oh hi Faye.  
  
Faye: Hi but do I know you?  
  
Doctor: You obviously don't remember me, I'm Jake Gemma Richards's boyfriend.  
  
Faye: So you are sorry about that.  
  
Doctor: That's ok. So how can I help you?  
  
Faye: Well I'm pregnant.  
  
Doctor: Congratulations.  
  
Faye: Yeah well I'm not sure if I want to keep it.  
  
Doctor: May I ask why?  
  
Faye: I don't even know who the father is.  
  
Doctor: That can be found out after the birth.  
  
Faye: I know but I couldn't keep it if it was Jaspers I just couldn't.  
  
Doctor: Look I don't think I'm the best person to talk about this with. I mean I don't have any children, don't get me wrong I'd love to have some but I couldn't tell you how great they are. So I can't really give you good advice.  
  
Faye: I understand that it's just that I need someone to talk about it with and help me to decide.  
  
Doctor: To be honest with you Faye I think you've already decided.  
  
Before Faye has a chance to answer Claire walks along the corridor and comes over to them both.  
  
Doctor: Hi  
  
Claire: Hi Jake. How are you and Gems?  
  
Doctor: Fine thanks and you?  
  
Claire: Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Doctor: Good.  
  
Claire: Faye can I have a word please?  
  
Faye: Yeah sure.  
  
Faye and Claire walk over to the family waiting room and take a seat so they can talk.  
  
Faye: Claire it's not H.  
  
Claire: I know and I'm sorry. It's just the fact you wanted to sleep with H upset me.  
  
Faye starts crying and Claire comforts her.  
  
Faye: I'm...............I'm pregnant.  
  
Claire: Oh my God is it Jaspers?  
  
Faye: I don't know.  
  
Claire: You are keeping it aren't you.  
  
Faye: No. No I'm not.  
  
Claire's completely shocked, she can't believe it. She knew Faye never wanted children but to have an abortion. Well Claire never expected it. Claire didn't know what to do but she couldn't say how wrong it was she had no right after what she had nearly done. 


	23. Is H In Trouble?

H is just being brought back from theatre and is taken into his room. Lee is the only one there he didn't have a clue where either of the girls were and he didn't want to leave just in case H woke up. An hour later H woke up and looked around him.  
  
H: Where's Claire?  
  
Lee: She's gone to talk to Faye.  
  
H: Oh well it gives us a chance to talk doesn't it.  
  
Lee: Yeah it does. Now what did you do with the jacket?  
  
H: I threw it in the bin.  
  
Lee: Good, now what's the next plan of action?  
  
H: I don't know, we've done threatening, shouting and attacking, what's left?  
  
Lee: Not much, except blackmailing and killing or framing them for something. But I don't fancy doing the first two personally do you?  
  
H: *with a smile on his face* Not personally no, but the last idea sounds interesting.  
  
Claire and Faye still hadn't come back at his room. H had been awake for several hours now and was seriously missing Claire. Suddenly in barge Robert and Nina Richards.  
  
Nina: What the hell have you done to my daughter?  
  
H: Nothing except love and care for her.  
  
Nina: Oh right nothing, of course it nothing. She's got bruises all over her. BUT FOR YOU BEATING UP SOMEONE IS NOTHING IS IT?  
  
H: I didn't do them to her.  
  
Robert: Like hell you didn't.  
  
Nina: And I'm telling you now she better not be pregnant.  
  
H realises that Claire's parents don't know about any of the things that have happened to Claire recently.  
  
H: Claire's not pregnant.  
  
Nina: She looks it.  
  
H: Are you saying Claire's fat?  
  
Nina: NO I'M MOST CERTAINLY NOT. But she has a slight bump and she's resting her hand on it.  
  
H: So she always does that and since when had it been a crime?  
  
Robert: You dump her or I'm ringing the police and I mean it as well, I really will call them.  
  
At that very moment Claire comes flying into the room. She hasn't heard a word her parents had said just seeing them there was enough. Claire walks straight over to H and gets onto the bed and starts kissing him passionately, she only done this cause she knew it would wind up her parents.   
  
Nina is horrified and Lee just bursts out laughing. Robert flashes him an evil look then pulls Claire off of H. Suddenly Nina notices the ring on Claire's finger.  
  
Nina: TAKE THAT RING OFF NOW.  
  
Claire: NO WAY.  
  
Robert: DO AS YOUR MOTHER SAYS.  
  
Doctor Jake enters the room to see what is going on.  
  
Doctor: What's all the shouting for this is a hospital remember.  
  
Nina: Oh Jake it's Claire she's causing trouble again trying to make me angry and I'm sorry to say it worked.  
  
Doctor: Claire I'm going to have to ask you to leave and you will not be aloud back on the premises.   
  
Claire: You've got him wrapped around your little finger. You sure you're not sleeping with him mum?  
  
Nina goes to slap Claire but Lee stops her. Jake and three other doctors' drag Claire from the room kicking and screaming, Lee runs after them. As soon as H is left alone he breaks down in tears. 


	24. The Hiding Place Of The Dark.

H doesn't know what to do if he stays with Claire then Robert will go to the police and then they would find out what he was up to. H couldn't tell Claire what he had got involved with he didn't know how she would react, she might end up hating him for it. H sits there staring at the door, he can see the doctors and nurses' walking by not one of them takes any notices of him.  
  
H looks at the clock its 10:05 he would normally be home with Claire right now watching a film or the TV snuggling up together on the sofa but tonight of all nights he was stuck in a hospital with no one to keep him company but himself. His dinner was sitting beside him it didn't look particularly appetising so he puts it down by the side of his bed.  
  
Elsewhere Jasper is sitting in his hiding place feeling pleased with himself. No one was going to find him were he was. On the way out of London there was a small toilet block and the end toilet was dark and nobody used it, you couldn't see under the door or over the top so it was the perfect place. Jasper sat there with the door locked and he could even have on a light because no one would notice it.   
  
At night a grounds man would come and lock the main door of the toilet block and then Jasper would come out and stretch his legs, have a wash then lay his sleeping bag out and go to sleep. He had learnt that the man would come to open the toilets at 7:30 so every morning Jasper got up at 7:00 and returned to the toilet. Jasper knows the police are out looking for him and probably one day they would find him.  
  
Jasper thought about how he had tricked Faye he didn't know how he was going to do it until he saw H standing there, it was all H's fault he had been the one who gave him the idea. He laughs as he remembers how Lee looked for him after it was all over and thought he had left the funny thing was he hadn't left he was still in the shed. He had prepared the shed days before when Faye had been out. He lifted up the floorboards and dug a hole underneath big enough for him to lie in. The tunnel was extended to behind the shed so after they had gone he could sneak out without being seen. Jasper loved his plan and decided he knew exactly when to strike again.  
  
Lee and Claire are sitting in his car listening to the radio. Claire is absolutely fuming with her parents and has decided she definitely doesn't want them in her life any more.  
  
Lee: Claire?  
  
Claire: Yeah.  
  
Lee: Are you ok?  
  
Claire : I'm just mad at my parents that's all and I've been talking to Faye and it reminded me of something.  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Claire: I'd rather not say.  
  
Lee: Oh come on I wont tell anyone.  
  
Claire: You don't get it do you. You're the one I don't want to know.  
  
Claire opens the car door and Lee tries to stop her, it doesn't work Claire slams the door in his face and runs off. Lee sits in his car staring into space. What is it that Claire doesn't want me to know? Lee was so confused he couldn't think of anything that Claire could possibly be hiding from him.  
  
Back at the hospital H is still sitting staring at the door watching people walk by, he was waiting for Claire to walk along but he knew she wouldn't because she had just been banned. H feels a sharp pain in his chest and the room around him begins to go all blurred, he starts blinking frantically but it just gets worse. Eventually his eyes close and he is plunged into a world of darkness. 


	25. Do They Find Out?

Claire walks into the hospital and Jake asks her to leave, she refuses and runs towards H's room. When she gets in there H isn't moving and both his arms are hanging off the bed, Claire screams and Jake comes in. Jake sees H and presses the emergency call button, more doctors come running in and fit him up to machines.  
  
Claire goes outside the room and waits she can't bare to see him like he is. After a short while Jake comes out with a worried look on his face, he tells Claire that H has fallen into a coma and his chances are unknown but probably wont be good. Claire starts to cry even more and Jake puts his arm around her. Claire throws his arm off of her.  
  
Claire: Don't touch me.  
  
Jake: Claire come on, be reasonable.  
  
Claire: Just leave me alone will you Jake. I can't see why Gemma and Nina like you so much.  
  
Jake: Claire she's your mum. You should call her that.  
  
Claire: Not any more she's not.  
  
Jake: Your mum doesn't know that you've been in here recently does she.  
  
Claire: No and don't start threatening to tell her either. To be honest with you I don't care if you tell her.  
  
Jake: I'M...........  
  
Claire pushes past Jake and goes and sits next to H and holds his hand, her tears drip onto his hand.   
  
Claire: H please wake up I need you. I love you so much.  
  
Of course Claire doesn't expect him to reply but she carries on talking to him as the doctors said it would be good for him and that he may be able to hear her. Claire is just falling asleep when she hears the door opening, she turns and looks at the door and two police officers are standing there staring at her. Claire feels her heart sink and tears filling in her eyes.  
  
Police: Miss Richards?  
  
Claire: Yes that's me.  
  
Police: We had a call saying that you are being abused by your boyfriend but are too scared to report him to us.  
  
Claire: What? That's bullshit.  
  
Police: Can you please let us look at some of your bruises?  
  
Claire: NO!  
  
Claire stands up and her top comes up slightly the police see the large bruise she has on her stomach from where Lisa hit her. Claire also has bruises all over her back from where she was shoved against the wall but she wasn't telling them about that.  
  
Police: That looks nasty. Have you had it looked at?  
  
Claire: Yes.  
  
Police: Come on just make a statement against him and then you wont have to be scared of him any more.  
  
Claire: It wasn't him ok. He doesn't hit me, he wouldn't. He loves me.  
  
Police: There's no point denying it.  
  
Jake enters and walks over to Claire who is crying. He holds on to her waist and Claire screams.  
  
Claire: Jake don't that hurts.  
  
Jake: Sorry. Now what's going on?  
  
Claire: My parents rung the police and told them H beat me up.  
  
Jake: I think your right there Claire you dad did tell H that if he didn't end it with you he would ring the police. But I think you better talk to the police about what did happen.  
  
Claire: NO. I DON'T WANT TO. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK.  
  
Claire runs from the room crying leaving Jake and the two police officers looking extremely worried. 


	26. Surprises All Round.

Faye is sitting in the reception of the maternity ward waiting for the doctor to call her name. She had been waiting for an hour and was getting fed up. A few minutes pass by and finally the doctor calls her name, she is just getting up to go with the doctor when Lee comes flying along the corridor calling her name.  
  
Lee: Faye.  
  
Faye: Lee I'm busy can't we talk later?  
  
Lee: No please listen to what I've got to say.  
  
Faye: Ok but be quick.  
  
Lee leads Faye back over to the seating area and the doctor sees someone else. Faye is confused she hasn't told Lee about the baby so Claire must have told him. But Faye doesn't realise that Lee doesn't know about that and wants to talk about something else.  
  
Lee: I'm sorry for walking out like I did. You were right.  
  
Faye: Right about what?  
  
Lee: I couldn't really of loved her.   
  
Faye: Lee I don't understand what you're saying.  
  
Lee: Well what I'm trying to say is...I...I.... want you back.  
  
Faye is completely shocked and thinks that she miss heard him. She shuffles slightly in her chair and then looks down to the floor.  
  
Lee: Faye answer me.  
  
Faye: Answer you what?  
  
Lee: Will you take me back?  
  
Faye: There's something you need to know. You probably wont want me once you've heard it.  
  
Lee: Don't say that.  
  
Faye: Lee I'm pregnant and before you ask I don't know whether its yours of Jaspers.  
  
Lee: Oh my God.  
  
Lee hugs Faye and kisses her, she pulls away and sees tears rolling down his face. She moves her hand and wipes them away.   
  
Lee: I'm so happy.  
  
Faye: You are?   
  
Lee: Yes of course I am.  
  
Faye: I love you Lee.  
  
Lee: I love you too. Where you just going for a scan?  
  
Faye: Yeah and to talk about an abortion but don't worry I've decided to keep the baby.  
  
Lee smiles and puts his arm back around her, the doctor re calls Faye's name and Lee and Faye walk into the room hand in hand.  
  
Doctor: Hi how are you feeling today?  
  
Faye: Fine thank you.  
  
Doctor: Good. If you could get onto the bed and lift your top up please.  
  
Faye does this and Lee sits down beside her and holds her hand. The doctor starts the scan and both Lee and Faye are crying. The doctor tells them that everything is fine and that Faye is about two months pregnant and the baby is due in October/November. Faye realises that its probably Lee's baby. They thank the doctor and walk out smiling.  
  
Lisa is sitting down next to H holding his hand. She knows Claire is banned so there is no risk of her getting caught. Lisa carries on holding his hand and talking to him until suddenly the door comes open. Lisa quickly stands up and turns to face the door. 


	27. Revenge Wanted.

Claire: What are you doing in here?  
  
Lisa: I could ask you the same question.  
  
Claire: I'm here to see my fiancée.  
  
Lisa: I didn't mean that you know you're banned.  
  
Claire: No not more I'm not.  
  
Lisa: Well I had to come and see him and apologise for a few things.  
  
Claire: Just get out.  
  
Lisa: No.  
  
Claire: I wasn't asking you I was telling you.  
  
Lisa: I have every right to be here.  
  
H: You heard what she said. So just get out.  
  
Claire turns round quickly and sees H starting to sit up. He smiles at her and holds out his arms for a hug. Claire runs over to him and kisses him, Lisa stands there staring at them both. After a short while Lisa runs from the room and along the corridor to her room.  
  
When she gets there her dinner has been put on the bed tray and she looks at it but has no intention to eat it. In fact it isn't the dinner she's looking at it's the knife by the side of the plate, which has taken her interest. She moves towards the tray and picks up the knife she slowly rests it on her left wrist and pulls it along. Blood pours from the newly made slit and Lisa winces at the pain, she quickly slits her other wrist. The knife drops to the floor and fly's under the bed then Lisa herself falls to the floor.  
  
Claire is walking along the corridor and decides to go and see Lisa. She looks through the window and at first she only sees the blood covered floor. Claire opens the door and sees Lisa lying there, she quickly runs and presses the emergency call button and two doctors come running in. They doctors fit Lisa up to a oxygen mask and take her to surgery to stop the bleeding.  
  
Claire is left staring out of the window at the fields and the trees. She doesn't know what to feel after all she did hate Lisa but she didn't want her to die. She hears a noise and turns around to face the door.  
  
Claire: I thought you went home.  
  
Yeah but I decided to come and see Lisa.  
  
Claire: Why?  
  
Don't worry why. Any way what happened? Did you go all physco and attack her?  
  
Claire: You're not funny. She slit her wrists.  
  
* Mumbles * Shame I wanted to do that.  
  
Claire: What did you just say?  
  
Nothing. I've got to go. I'll see you later.  
  
Claire: Yeah bye.  
  
They leave and Claire decides to leave too. As she's leaving Faye comes running towards her she looks really happy.  
  
Faye: I've got back with Lee.  
  
Claire: What do you mean you've got back with Lee?  
  
Faye: He was the one I was having an affair with.  
  
Claire is completely shocked, she remembers that night where Lee had kissed her and wanted her to leave H for him, he must have been going out with Faye at that time. Claire doesn't know what to do she wants to tell Faye but doesn't want Faye and Lee to break up.  
  
Faye: It's great isn't it?  
  
Claire: Yeah it is. Congratulations.  
  
Both girls say goodbye and go there separate ways. As Claire's walking back towards H's room she thinks about all that has happened today and thinks what a weird day. What was going on with Lisa? And what was he doing there, he hated Lisa. Claire decides to forget about it all and get on with her life but elsewhere someone else is plotting something which would change all their life's for better or for worse. 


	28. Locked Up And Blocked Out.

It's a couple of days later and Lisa is back in her room and is making quite a fast recovery. Then they walk into the room unexpectedly.  
  
Why weren't you there?  
  
Lisa: I wasn't aloud out of here.  
  
I had to come looking for you, Claire saw me. I know she wonders what I'm doing here.  
  
Lisa: Maybe you should just go.  
  
I don't think so, we haven't finished.  
  
Lisa: Please just go. I'm not in the mood today.  
  
I don't care whether you are or not. And anyway you missed are appointment.  
  
Lisa: What happened to your face?  
  
That's none of your business. So shut up.  
  
Lisa: Your scaring me.  
  
So. Come on lets go.  
  
Lisa: Where are we going?  
  
To my place.  
  
Lisa is picked up out of her bed and taken to a house, the house she normally went to on a Thursday evening. She feels a bit scared but tries not to let it show. Claire is sitting at home staring at the clock, why is he never in? Thinks Claire angrily. She picks up his dinner and throws it in the bin she also throws hers away. Ever since she had lost the baby she hadn't been eating properly, she knows she should be eating more to keep her strength up but she just doesn't feel hungry anymore. Luckily no ones noticed thinks Claire.  
  
Back at the house Lisa is lying in his bed out of breath, she looks over at him and smiles she had forgiven him for beating her up that day she deserved it anyway and he was just angry. He smiles back and looks her in the eyes.  
  
Are you happy?  
  
Lisa: Yes.  
  
You do know I'm sorry about before don't you.  
  
Lisa: I know you didn't mean it.  
  
I want to end this.  
  
Lisa: What no. Why?  
  
I don't love you and this should of never of started.  
  
Lisa: I'll tell Claire.  
  
And the point in that is? She'd never believe you.  
  
Lisa: Your right she wouldn't she's just a stupid cow.  
  
He turns and slaps her, she starts crying and turns to face the other way. He gets out of the bed and puts on his clothes, he walks out and locks the door. Lisa just stays lying in the bed with tears streaming down her face. Downstairs he picks up the phone and dials a number.  
  
I'm sorry that I'm late.  
  
A voice came screaming at him down the phone shouting I've thrown your dinner in the bin.  
  
It's ok I'm not hungry anyway, see you soon babe.  
  
He puts the phone down and goes back upstairs he knocks on the door and Lisa turns to face it. He opens it with the key and goes in, he smiles at her then picks up some keys from the bedside cabinet. After that he goes out again and locks the door, he runs down the stairs and jumps in his car and drives back to his fiancée's house. 


	29. Not Just A Plan Of Attack.

Lee and H meet up in a small café on the back streets of London.  
  
Lee: How much time do we have?  
  
H: Not long, Claire's going to be really cross with me when I get in. So I guess I shouldn't really stay too long.   
  
Lee: Ok, well I suggest we put the last part of our plan into action tomorrow morning some time.  
  
H: Ok so where are we going to meet?  
  
Lee: Outside her place at 10:00.  
  
H: Right ok. See you then.  
  
Lee sips his coffee slowly and gets out something from his pocket, he shows it to H and H gasps.  
  
H: Where did you get that from?  
  
Lee: Now that's a secret I'll take with me to the grave.  
  
Both guys laugh and H leaves. Lee sits staring into space slowly stirring his coffee. He is completely startled when Faye sits down opposite him. He had agreed to meet Faye there but she was a whole hour early.  
  
Faye: Hi babe.  
  
Lee: You're early.  
  
Faye: So are you.  
  
Lee: Ok good point.  
  
Faye: So why did you want to see me?  
  
Lee: Well I was wondering if.  
  
It goes silent for a while.  
  
Faye: If what?  
  
Lee gets down on one knee and looks up at her.  
  
Lee: Will you marry me Faye?  
  
Faye: Yes. I'd love to marry you.  
  
Lee puts the ring on Faye's finger and she smiles at him.  
  
Faye: The rings absolutely gorgeous.   
  
Lee: Just like you then.  
  
H is just walking through the door and starts to go into the kitchen he calls out Claire's name but gets no answer. He walks over to the side and sees two empty plates, he looks in the bin and soon realises that Claire had also thrown her dinner in the bin. H sighs and goes upstairs, he walks into the bedroom and finds Claire lying on the bed. He lies down next to her and puts his arms around her waist.  
  
H: Are you ok?  
  
Claire: Yes I'm just a bit cross with you that's all.  
  
H: Sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise.  
  
Claire: And how do you plan to do that Mr Watkins?  
  
H: Like this.  
  
H gets on top of Claire and kisses her neck, she smiles at him and allows things to progress further. Back at the café Faye and Lee are holding hands over the table, this had caused a lot of faces to turn towards them and some people have started to gossip. This however doesn't bother Faye and Lee they are perfectly happy with what they have got and aren't going to let the likes of Jasper and Lisa spoil it for them or members of the general public for that matter. 


	30. Putting The Plan Into Action.

It's the next morning and Lee and H have both left Faye and Claire sleeping silently at home. H looks to his left down the long street, it is a freezing morning and he begins to shiver and look nervously around. Lee comes running up to him and apologises for being late. They look over towards the house.  
  
H: Now who's going to knock?  
  
Lee: I will.  
  
Lee walks up to the door and H follows, he knocks loudly and eventually someone answers.  
  
Lee: Is Mark in?  
  
Yes I'll just get him for you.  
  
Lee and H look at each other and make sure there ready, they hear Marks name being called and someone running down the stairs. Mark comes to the door but tries to run back upstairs when he sees Lee but Lee quickly grabs hold of him and punches him.  
  
Lee: We know about you and Lisa.  
  
Mark: I wanted revenge on her for what she has done to Claire.  
  
Lee: No I meant sleeping with her.  
  
Mark: It was only twice and anyway she was having an affair with some bloke.  
  
H smiles cheekily at Mark and Mark looks back at him completely shocked.  
  
Mark: You didn't?  
  
H: I warned you to stay away from the hospital.  
  
Mark: You didn't need to beat me up though.  
  
H: Maybe I wanted revenge on you for how you treated Claire.  
  
Mark looks sadly to the floor then back up at H, he has tears in his eyes.  
H kicks him continuously and a few minutes later he stops.  
  
H: That's for hurting Claire.  
  
Lee: Is Lisa with you?  
  
Mark: No I've got her locked up in my old house.  
  
Lee starts to punch Mark and he falls to the floor and then H starts kicking him again.  
  
Lee: Stay away from Claire.  
  
Mark: I haven't been...near...h...her.  
  
H: Don't lie to us it only makes things worse. We've seen you following Claire.   
  
Mark: Ok I promise to stay away in future.  
  
H: Good.  
  
H and Lee both kick him again and then leave him lying on the floor badly battered just like he had left Claire. Before they leave they manage to get the key for the house off of Mark.  
  
Claire wakes up just as H is walking in the room. She notices blood on his trainers and immediately becomes worried.  
  
Claire: H what happened?  
  
H: I got into a fight that's all. I'm completely fine.  
  
Claire: Ok as long as you fine.  
  
Lee sneaks in to his bedroom and Faye is still sleeping softly. Lee takes a shower then lies down on the bed beside her and touches her face. He starts to think how beautiful she looks and what their baby would be like, but had his attack on Mark ruined everything or was what Claire was about to tell him going to change him for ever. 


	31. The Truth Is Upsetting.

Lee is on his way to Claire's wondering what she wanted to tell him about and why had Claire called him over and just him? As Lee approaches the house he sees H leaving. He waits for him to go out of view then he walks up to the front door and knocks. Claire opens the door and smiles at him.  
  
Claire: Come in.  
  
Lee: Thanks.  
  
Lee walks in and Claire closes the door, she walks into the living room and sits down Lee follows her in and sits down next to her.  
  
Lee: Claire what is all this about?  
  
Claire: I feel that I owe you an explanation about what happened the other day. You know when I shouted at you and said it was you I was hiding it from.  
  
Lee: Yeah. Go on.  
  
Claire: Well when we had that one night stand you got me pregnant.  
  
Lee: No way.  
  
Lee is completely shocked but deep down he does believe what was being said to him. He looks up at Claire and looks her straight in the eyes. Claire doesn't think he believes her so she leans over him and gets a scan picture out of the draw beside him, she passes it to Lee. Lee starts to cry and Claire puts her arm around him and he turns and brings her into a hug.  
  
Lee: What.... happened?  
  
Claire: I wanted an abortion.  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Claire: I was going to get one it was booked and everything but then I was having second thoughts and seriously was thinking about keeping the baby then...then...I had a miscarriage.  
  
Lee: Why...didn't.... you tell me sooner?  
  
Claire: I was scared Lee I thought I'd lose you forever. I'm so sorry.  
  
Lee hugs Claire again and tells her its ok.  
  
Claire: Why do I always lose my babies? What's wrong with me?  
  
Lee: Hey there's nothing wrong with you darling, your perfect the way you are just remember that.  
  
Claire: Don't lie to me Lee.  
  
Lee: I'm not.  
  
Lee tries to calm her down a bit and cuddles her they both sit there crying for what seems like hours.  
  
Lee: Can I keep this?  
  
Lee is still clutching the scan picture in his hand.  
  
Claire: Yeah but it's the only one I have.  
  
Lee: It doesn't matter you can have it back.  
  
Claire: No you take it.  
  
Lee: You sure?  
  
Claire: Yes. Now take it and go before I change my mind.  
  
Claire smiles at him and he kisses and then cuddles her before going back to Faye.  
  
Meanwhile H is walking up the stairs in Marks old house, he approaches the bedroom door and stops outside it. He puts the key in the lock and pauses for a few seconds before opening the door. Lisa turns and sees H enter she gets up off the bed and stares at him.  
  
Lisa: H I knew you'd come to save me.  
  
H smiles evilly at her then takes one step closer to her before closing the door on the rest of the world. 


	32. Epilogue.

After all the happenings in this story, most of them sad or moving Claire thought it was only right for her to say what she wanted to say, update you all a little with the good news she recently received.   
  
After Faye and Lee announced that they were a couple and were expecting a baby together we were all really shocked but extremely happy for them both. I thought you would like to know that they had a baby girl two weeks ago and they called her Claire. Which I thought was really sweet of them. They also got married a couple of months back, it was a big success even though I did spot Jasper in the back row but he's in prison now. The police found him hiding in an old toilet block on the outskirts of London, oh well some people have strange idea's of places to hide. Lisa's out of our life's for good now, well hopefully anyway.  
  
Things are really starting to look good for me and H. Firstly we have set a date for our wedding, which is great. We plan to get married on the seventeenth of August, which is my birthday it was all H's idea but I think its really sweet and I can't wait. Also I found out that I'm two months pregnant, I told H last night he was over the moon, he was so happy it was unbelievable. It took him a while to calm down but lots of phone calls later he was perfectly normal again apart from wanting to tell the whole world. He's really excited and can't wait, I'm pleased too I'm finally getting what I've always wanted, a family. Well I've got to go now I'll update you later on in the year once I've had the baby. Here's to a good life to all my family and friends and all of you out there. Until next time.  
Hugs and Kisses.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx .Claire. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
